Under the Full Moon
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Marlo and David have never met but they're about and it's about to send some fur flying and feelings whipping about. With David toying around with Marlo and Marlo doing all that he can to put his foot in David's face it should at least be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Moon**

**I will also note now that I have NOT read the entire original series but I plan to next week or something. I love Marlo so I wanted to do a fic about them so I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I have.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watched**

**Full Moon**

"Master David…"

"Kim." The man acknowledges him with little more than a glance as he stares up at the moon high in the sky casting a glow to light up the world beneath it.

"It's about that time isn't it?"

"It most certainly is."

Just as he says this, someone emerges from the balcony across the street. Like a river of gold the bearers hair trails down their curves, like light itself. She takes a few steps back, her boots clacking slightly before taking off on a run. She leaps, soaring through the air her hands outstretched to grasp things that aren't there.

They find metal and with a cry she brings her legs forward and soars once more.

"Where do you think she's off to?" Kim asks. He tilts his head to listen to the sound of her cries of joy as she runs along the brick road, her hair chasing behind her. "She never has a real destination."

"Who knows?"

Kim can't count the number of months that they've visited this one place, to stay in this one room across the street from _her_. Just on this one night his master insists that they come to watch this very charade. He found it to be quite tiresome, the way the woman spins around on the lamp posts and uses them to get up on top of buildings. As if this city is her personal playground.

Annoyance.

Nuisance.

Childish.

Woman.

"Why not try talking to her? You know like a normal person. Stalking isn't good for your image nor your health."

"I'm not stalking her," David insists as he brings his tea cup to his lips. "She's the one showing the world."

"Liar," Kim mumbles. "You're just like every other man who passes by here, completely captivated by her. Now get your lazy ass down there and talk to her already!"

Choosing to ignore Kim probably wasn't the best choices the vampire has ever made; but at the moment it had seemed like a good idea. Besides he had grown weary of listening to the little thing banter about.

His attention is on one thing and one thing only.

The girl.

"As much as I hate to admit it," The girl says as she lands with a crouch on the ground. Her arms go up and with a satisfying grunt she stretches. "Being a girl isn't all that bad."

With no real destination in her mind, she sets off with a satisfied look on her face. The idea of cake was a lovely though as she kicks her head back and stares up at the moon she can't help but think that it was beautiful.

Even if she got that feeling that she was being watched.

Just like she has had for the past few months.

* * *

**I will note right now for those that do NOT know my situation. I do not have internet so I take advantage of the many internet places around town but I will tell you that I also work for a living and go to school so I update once a week if I can get to internet. Usually I will. Sometimes I don't so I apologize but -shrugs- it's what happens. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Please read and review ^^ I tend to work faster with reviews and I also love to reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Moon**

**Welcome to the second chapter in my God only knows how many chapter story. I really hope that your enjoying it as much as I am for quite frankly I adore Marlo and would love to hear that you all do as well! I mean props to David for being a handsome bishie but props to Marlo for being a smart a$$. XD Well enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fixing an Unfixable Problem**

**No Moon**

"Marlo this is David Vincent; you know that famous vampire doctor that we've all been telling you about."

"And?" His feet cross at the ankles as he flips through his book, lollipop in mouth. He has this unimpressed look on his face that amuses David.

"He's here to help…you know…fix your problem."

Now _that_ got to him. That one word: fix.

Marlo didn't like it, not one damn bit. "Go away. I don't need to be fixed. I'm fine just the way that I am! So screw off."

"Honey! That's no way to talk to our guest!"

"I don't need the help of some pretty know it all doctor! I certainly don't need to be fixed because I'm happy the way that I am now!" And with that, Marlo goes back to his book, flipping his pages in a way that tells him that he's not interested in discussing this further.

As if they ever listen! "We'll leave you two alone."

"The hell you will-"

The door slams shut and something that sounds like locking follows shortly after. "I've got a window." Marlo shouts after them.

"So I've noticed." David peers around the room, no doubt taking in everything. From the elegant dresser, to the checkered sheets. Red, black, and white pillows lay about on Marlo's bed along with random rather Gothic looking stuffed animals. Books are sprawled everywhere along with random bits of clothing that Marlo hadn't bothered to take care of yet.

"So…you've noticed? What's that supposed to mean? Let's get one thing straight right away," Marlo stands up, taking his lollipop out of his mouth to point it at David who puts his hands up as if a gun was pointed at him instead. "I do _not_ need to be fixed. I am perfectly happy the way that I am now; so consider yourself fired! You may leave now, besides I've got somewhere I have to be."

"Do you?" David bends down, shuffling about on the floor.

Marlo leans slightly to the left, shifting his weight to peer at David who seems a little too interested in what's on the floor. "What of it?"

"The full moon isn't out so I'm guessing that you won't be needing these." From the floor and now hanging off his thumb is a small silk thing. It's so obvious that it's made for a woman that Marlo is already turning red before David says his next line. "So you don't mind if I take them-"

"I most certainly do!" Marlo snarls. He makes a quick grab for the undergarments, a quick sloppy grab that David merely side steps him to avoid. They go around the room with Marlo making grabs and David dancing out of his way laughing and whistling whenever Marlo got close to snatching them away. "Jack ass! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Oh I still think so."

"Don't mess with me!" Marlo throws himself at David, slamming into him. They fall with Marlo on top straddling David at the hips, his panties in hands. Victorious! "Mess with me again and I'll sock you a good one!"

"You really are a male…" David smirks. "I thought perhaps you were wearing a wig last night!"

"Idiot! You can't fake breasts…" It takes him a moment of starring at David to realize what all this means. He _knows_. He _knew_ before he even walked into this room about his secret. "You…you know. You tricked me!"

"I never claimed to not know Marlo. How does it feel?"

"How does what?" Marlo glares.

David smiles. "To be on top of me of course!"

"Eh?! You pervert!" And just like that Marlo is up faster than he had leapt. He stashes his panties in his left pocket and points an accusing finger at the handsome vampire who had lifted himself up onto his elbows. "When I get back I expect you to be gone do you hear me? I mean it! If your still here when I get back I'm going to beat the living snot out of you."

"Naturally." With a little wave, David watches him rage some more before opening his balcony windows. As if he was the beauty from last night, Marlo leaps from his window his hands outstretched to grab the lamp post just outside of his window.

From there he hangs for a moment before dropping down to the brick road. The people around him stare as they always tend to do.

Who could blame them? They were only human.

"Out again Marlo?" The lady across the street calls. She's blushing as she waves to him.

"Yeah!" Marlo gives her a wave as well before setting out down the street, hands stuffed in his pockets. Unlike last night; he has a real destination in mind tonight. "That ridicules vampire….who does he think he is anyway? Handsome or not he's still a perverted jerk! What right does he think he has…doing that to me?"

It was the fact that David _knew_ that drove Marlo a bit mad. After all if David knew then that meant that he had been watching him when he transformed.

For him to have seen that then he must have been waiting.

It must have been last night! "That freak! We can add stalking to his long list of faults!"

"Who's long list of faults?"

"David's…whoa!" Marlo leaps to the side, hair sticking out as the lady who spoke laces her hands behind her back, leaning forward. "Lily!"

"Marlo! Hee…who's David? You've never mentioned him before…"

"No one. He's no one! I promise you-"

"Who's no one?"

"You are!" With little more than a bat of an eye lash Marlo sends a wonderful round the house kick clearly meant for David's face only to hit a forearm. "I knew it! Stalker!"

"You shouldn't say such mean things Marlo," David frowns. "It's unbecoming. Did I hear that your name is Lily?"

"You certainly did! So you're David…Marlo why haven't you introduced me to David?" Lily whimpers. "You're not embarrassed-"

"No! Absolutely not! If I'm embarrassed of anyone then it's him! I just met him…unfortunately."

"Did you really have to add that?" David sighs.

Marlo nods, absolutely.

"Mean."

"Look who's talking!"

"I get it!" Lily smiles cheerfully. It's enough to make the two look at her. She points splitting her two fingers so that she's pointing at both of them. "You two are _really _close friends! Don't worry Marlo, I'm okay with sharing."

"Hear that?" David looks to Marlo who is clearly fuming

His brain has been fried a bit too much though, so much so that he doesn't have a response for either one of them. On one hand he wants to scream to the heavens due to all of this bad luck. On the other hand he wants to correct Lily and to tell her that she doesn't have to share because he absolutely hates David!

"sjaojod."

Was what they got.

"Translation: Thank you, I'm so glad that you understand-"

"Wrong!" Marlo shouts at David.

"It's okay really Marlo. I like you just the way that you are and if that means David is a part of you," Lily reaches out, grabbing Marlo's shirt sleeve. "Then I'm okay with that, alright? So let's not hide anything anymore."

Marlo lets out a sigh; he takes a step back from David to look down at Lily who is still smiling. She always seems to be, so much so that his eyes can't help but soften. "Alright, but I'm trying to tell you that David and I aren't like that."

"You're not? You two seem very close." Lily tilts her head, raising her cute level by ten points.

Marlo looks over at David who shrugs. "We're not." David tells her.

"Oh…" Lily wrinkles her nose. She's mentally shaking her head at her huge mistake. "I can't believe I just assumed that! I'm so sorry Marlo! You too David…I'm sorry! Forgive me Marlo!" With that she wraps her arms around his slim waist, burying her face into his silky shirt.

"I-It's fine. Really." He rubs her head.

"Okay! Well then," She holds out her hand. "Shall we go? We've got a picnic waiting for us at the lake! I told you that I would make it didn't I?"

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to it for a while now. I can't wait to dig in!"

"I made some cookies for desert! I tried really hard so that I hope that you like them."

David can't do much else except watch as they walk away, hand in hand with Lily going on about her cookies and Marlo starring down at the cute chocolate haired girl.

He can't help but smile though; Marlo was way beyond his expectations. He never expected him to be anything like this.

"Master David." Kim appears from the shadows, his hands in his pockets as he looks up at his captivated master. He personally didn't see what was so interesting considering how Marlo is a male now. Why would his master still have that look on him?

"Kim," David looks down at his servant. Marlo had been long gone out of eye sight. "Send for my things; we'll be staying here for quite some time."

"You're not going to finish up quickly this time?"

"Nope," David begins to walk back to Marlo's house, his cape flowing behind him. "This one will take quite a bit of time I think."

"You think? I don't think your using your brain to think on this one!" Kim grumbles after his master. He couldn't believe that his master could fall for a _guy_ of all things. He's always been a lecher; after all the beautiful women. "Master David! Wait up!"

"Thank you." Marlo says when he comes home. David is in the living room with one of his own books in his hands. He looks up at Marlo who is starring at his shoes.

"For?"

"For you know…letting Lily know that you and I aren't…together. Listen, I know that she can be a lot to handle at first and that she's quick to make assumptions but she's…a really…nice…girl. I like her a lot okay?"

"I know that," David goes back to his book. "And that's why I said that. I'm not here to make your life miserable Marlo-"

"You could have fooled me."

"-I'm only here to help. In time you'll come to realize that but until then," David gestures to his lap. "Feel free to get on top of me whene-"

"Go to hell!"

With that Marlo storms off upstairs, each step he takes is a slam of his feet resounding off the walls of the manor. "Ultra-stupid moronic idiot!"

"I can tell," Kim rolls his eyes. He's been sitting across the room the entire time. "You're trying _really_ hard."

"This is just the beginning." David promises.

* * *

**My chapters will be over 1k words. Doesn't sound like much but hey. It'll be fine because I'm planning on quite a few chapters to make up for the shortness ^^. Double chapter because that's what I do when I start a story. Enjoy!**

**Read and review I hope you adore it as much as I do~**


End file.
